An age decays, A love rejoices
by werewolfprincess81
Summary: After the war to take Galbatorix off the throne, Eragon and Arya face their destinies and work to stabilize the new empire while the shock of losing a ruler and to establish the new regime and laws. Not to mention working out their love.
1. Ashes to Ashes

**Ashes to ashes**

Lord Dathedr stepped forward.

"We gather to farewell an honored queen. One who led us bravely through the misrule of The Evil one and who ultimately gave her life to bring peace to the people of Alagaesia"

Arya looked down upon her mother's cold, dead face and fought back tears.

"Queen Islanzadi, may her memory live on in our hearts" Arya mouthed the ritual words and watched as Lord Dathedr set the lit torch to the wood of the funeral pyre. As the flames consumed her mothers' body all she could think was _why? Why must one man destroy everything I hold dear? Well nearly everything, _she corrected.

Through the flames Arya could see Eragon as he moved to join her on this side of the pyre.

The crowds were disbursing. The humans would go back to rebuilding their homes, the dwarves to integrate into the new order of Alagaesia. The order with humans, elves, dwarves and dragons living side by side. Meanwhile the elves would go into a 10 day mourning period, after which she would either ascend the Knotted Thrown or choose to whom she would abdicate.

"Arya" Eragon had joined her.

"Eragon, why have you not left?"

"You are in pain and not thinking straight" Eragon answered simply and truthfully.

Arya felt a stab of anger. _Had he still to learn that she was not one of his helpless human women? _

"Eragon, I am more than capable of taking care of myself. I do not want nor need you taking care of me!"

"You may not need or want me taking care of you but I still will."

By then they were the only ones left by the cooling ashes.

Suddenly it hit her. Her parents were dead, Faolin was dead and she had killed hundreds to get here. She swayed as the shock of realization hit her.

Arya suddenly became aware that Eragon was holding her elbow and leading her away from the pyre into the cool of the forest. She numbly went with him.


	2. A beautiful torture

**A.N Thank you, thank you, thank you for all those wonderful reviews!!! Well now for the next chapter! Enjoy!!**

"Where are we going Eragon?" An alarmed Arya asked.

"To a place where you can cry in private." Replied Eragon

"If so then why aren't we going to my home?"

"Because I have no doubt that within the hour elves will be knocking down your front door offering their apologies."

Deciding to trust him, Arya followed in his wake as they passed through the dim forest. Still in pain from her mothers' death and desperately needing something to distract her she barely noticed Eragon leading her towards his treetop home until he started to lead her up the steep stairs.

"Eragon, why have you brought me to your house?" asked Arya as he steadied her through his door.

"Because of what I told you earlier, and because you need to cry and I know you won't do that in public."

"And what else?"

"What makes you think that there is something else?"

Arya managed a grim smile "Because with you there usually is"

"Ok. Well then the something else is that other than your house and mine I had no other idea as to where you would have privacy."

"Thank you Eragon. You're right though. I do need to cry. But I just can't seem to be able to."

"It's the shock. It takes a few days to sink in. Until then you feel numb, like you're in a daze."

"You speak as though from experience."

Turning towards Arya he simply said "That's what it was like for me when my Aunt Marian, my Uncle Garrow, Brom died but especially with Oromis' death.

"Eragon, I'm sorry. I did not mean to bring up bad memories."

"Forget about it. You did not mean to."

Eragon perceived a change in Aryas' demeanor and asked;

"Arya, Arya. What's wrong?"

"Eragon everyone I love or have been close to has been killed. I just don't know what to do. I don't think I could be queen. I just can't imagine myself sitting on the throne making decisions like, like. Oh Eragon!" Arya cried, pressing her face into Eragon's chest

"I wish I'd told her"

"Told who what, Arya?"

"My Mother. I wish I'd told my mother I loved her."

"I understand, Arya."

"Eragon. I am tired. Is there a place where I can sleep?"

"Uh, yeah. You can take my bed and I will sleep with Saphira."

"Ok. Goodnight Eragon."

"Goodnight Arya"


	3. Her new reality

_Her new reality_

Aryas POV

As Arya slipped between the sheets, she inhaled his scent and had to resist the ridiculous desire to swoon. She should not be feeling like this toward her more-than-a-friend.

It would be socially incorrect for her to fall in love with a man who was almost 70 years younger than her. Not that she placed great value on the unspoken rules of Elvin society, but with her mother recently deceased, Arya had to muffle a sob at this thought, and her set to become the queen of the elves, a position, which for her held no happiness, she could not afford to alienate the elvin people.

It would be a vast change for her. Naturally a private elf, the thought that her business would soon become the business of the elvin nation, more so than when she was a princess, made her shudder.

As a queen, Arya would be required to sit upon the knotted throne for hours, listening politely to the disputes that were brought before her. She would not be allowed any freedom and her children would be raised in the same way as she.

But the only other heir was her uncle Ahren but placing him on the throne would not bode well for the elvin nation. For one thing neither he nor most in Ellesmera had spoken to Ahren since he had opposed Islanzadis' rule, for another Ahren was not a leader, or at least not a leader that the elves needed for this period of delicate politics that would be needed to establish the new empire.

Then Arya was hit by a brilliant idea. Ahren had a daughter, albeit one that she had not spoken to since she was 10 years old but if Elmira had not changed over the years, she would be perfect as a queen.

Arya knew that she had only 3 days to work out her plan and put into action before she would be required to take up her crown or to abdicate to another.

She remembered being told in one of her tedious childhood lessons in politics that if she wished to she could abdicate to another, as long as they were of Royal blood and willing to accept.

Perfect. Thought Arya. If Elmira has not changed then the elvin nation will be in good hands and I will be free to do as I must to raise the new empire.

Tomorrow I will have to speak to Eragon and Saphira about it but for now I must sleep.

Eragons POV

After answering Arya's question of where she might sleep, Eragon climbed up onto Saphira's dais and snuggled up into her warm side and thought about what Arya had said _"' Everyone I love or am close to have been killed"' _I guess that's another thing we share, thought Eragon.

We both share a friend ship, a place in Saphira's dragon heart (Eragon smiled as he felt Saphira hum with happiness) and the future weighs heavily on both our shoulders.

Although all that might change now, what with Arya all set to become Queen and me all set to leave Alageasia. _These are heavy thoughts for so late at night Eragon. Sleep and think about these in the morning. _Saphira said in Eragon's mind.

_Mm. I suppose your right Saphira. I hope Arya's not going to kill me tomorrow. She probably wont appreciate me taking care of her._ _Well as you say Saphira we'll deal with this tomorrow. Good night._


	4. Adoption AN

Hi sorry about this authors note but this story has lost momentum. In short this story is up for adoption. Please PM me if you wish to adopt my story.


End file.
